Male Order Bride
by Sangsu
Summary: Hercule Satan is tired of being single, so he goes to the Mail Order Bride's headquarters to buy himself a wife. He brings his daughter, Videl, along, and they return with a surprising new addition to the family! Warning: Some gender role reversal.
1. Chapter 1

Gohan stared, slack-jawed at his mother. There was just no way he had heard her right. She couldn't be serious.

"You're kidding." He said, waiting for her furrowed brows to rise in happy arches, and her lips to curl up. His heart hammered frantically in his chest as Chichi's expression didn't change.

 _She's not joking!_ His brain screamed at him, sounding off sirens within his head and setting him into a panic. He managed to stumble into one of the kitchen chairs before his legs gave out.

"No. . . Just, no. There's no way I can do that, Mom. I can't!" He ran both of his hands through his hair. Nothing made sense to him anymore. Everything was normal when he went for his daily walk that afternoon. What went wrong? He visited his animal friends, went for a swim in the river, saw his friend Lime, and had even meditated with Piccolo for a bit beneath a beautiful waterfall.

When he came home, his mom was standing gravely at the table as if she'd just been called to war. While Gohan was gone, the mailman came, and with him, a single envelope with Gohan's future inside it.

"You have to, Gohan," Chichi said, taking out the statement from within the opened envelope. She handed it to him.

His stomach tightened. " Look at all of those zeros! Are you sure we owe this much, mom? "

Chichi nodded." The price of a good education is expensive."

"I can get a job!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I don't want you to neglect your studies and become a stupid delinquent!" Chichi said." Besides, we've already tried that. Remember? You were too strong and kept accidentally destroying things and scaring people."

Chichi picked up her wedding dress from the table and held it up in front of Gohan.

"We have no choice. I can't work, not when your brother needs me to take care of him at home. Your bride price will be enough to get us out of debt."

"I don't know. Can't we ask Bulma or Grandpa for money?"

"This isn't Bulma's problem, and your Grandpa already gave me money to buy your bed."

Gohan rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe his mom paid a lot of money for a bed that teaches him in his sleep. All it does is recite history and language to him like a dull radio, which he just tunes out as background noise.

Goten ran into the kitchen and jumped on Gohan's lap. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Did you have a good nap, squirt?" Gohan asked.

Goten nodded, then sleepily asked." Gohan, when you get married, does that mean I'll have another brother to play with?"

Gohan froze. He knew that mail order brides were mostly women or lady boys, and the one buying them were men. If he got married, then he'd definitely be married to a man.

Chichi smiled, feeling no guilt for what she was asking her son to do." I wouldn't mind having another son, but you never know. There could be a woman out there looking for a husband."

"Unlikely," Gohan commented. He carefully took Goten off his lap, snatched the dress, and sourly mumbled." At least let me wear a suit."

* * *

a/n: Mwahahaha. Welcome to another strange story of mine! This is a "just for fun fic," meaning you shouldn't expect anything serious from me. I just harbor resentment towards men when it comes to societies' standards, and this is an outlet. Gohan is the victim *_*


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for any mistakes! Thanks for reviewing! I swear this chapter felt like 2,000 words when I typed it, lol.**

* * *

Gohan put on his mother's wedding dress and shuffled his way back into the kitchen. Goten took a bite of his sandwich, and with his mouth full of food said," You look pretty Gohan! Just like mom did in her wedding picture."

Gohan didn't need to look at the wedding photo to remember what his mother looked like. He spent a lot of time staring at that photo as a kid and had it burned into his memory. His mom had been a beautiful bride. Young, happy, and completely in love with his dad.

"What would Dad say if he saw me like this?" Gohan wondered, looking down at the ends of the wedding dress, which came to his knees. He was so tall. He doubted he could've fit into his dad's old white suit anyway.

"I don't know," Goten solemnly replied. He blinked at his sandwich. His appetite was lost.

Chichi walked out of her bedroom, dusting off an old polaroid camera she hadn't used in years. "Found it. Are you ready, Gohan, dear?"

Gohan scooped his little brother in his arms and perched him on his left shoulder. Goten giggled, and smiled into the camera with his brother. The camera flash blinded them, and they saw yellow and red dots afterwards.

"Aw, how cute," Chichi cooed, flicking her wrist as the photo developed." This one is going straight into the photo album."

"Mom!" Gohan groaned.

He spent the next hour posing in front of the camera.

His mom directed him to stand in front of the stove, because men want a wife that can cook.

She had him hold a pile of laundry, because men want a wife to do their laundry for them.

Finally, she had Gohan stand outside the house and told him to smile as wide as he can. Most importantly, men wanted a wife that was happy to do those things.

"Do you like being a housewife, mom?" Gohan asked. He couldn't think of anything more boring in the world, besides homework.

Chichi wistfully stared at the photo in her hands. "I wouldn't cook and clean for you boys if i didn't love you." She shrugged." Besides, somebody needs to do it." She crammed the photos into the envelope, along with Gohan's information. " I'll mail these first thing in the morning."

Gohan didn't want to spend another minute in his mom's wedding dress. He pulled it off his body and returned it back to Chichi's closet to collect more dust.

As he went to bed that night, he was certain nobody would pick him to be their bride. One, he was a man. Two, their were hundreds of beautiful real brides to choose from, some that actually looked good in a wedding dress. And three, his bride price was outrageously high.

What man would be lonely enough to pick him?

That answer came to his front door, holding a bouquet of roses and smelling of heavy cologne, four days later.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've done little research on mail order brides. I mean, how would I explain my browser history? I wouldn't know where to begin. Plus, I don't want to see those adds of "Single women near you" at the sidebars of every webpage. Those piss me off so much. Grrr.**

 **I do know some things about mail order brides, but for now just read this chapter and enjoy.**

* * *

"Hello, I'm Gordo Lotus," The man introduced himself. He handed Chichi the boquet of yellow and red flowers in his arms, which Chichi could only describe as smelling expensive. They didn't have a natural fragrance like the flowers growing near their house." We spoke on the phone. Is Gohan ready?"

"Ah, yes. I'll let him know you're here. Thank you for the flowers Mr. Lotus," Chichi said, passing the flowers onto her youngest son, whom was hiding behind her leg." Goten, sweetie, can you do mommy a favor? Can you put these in a vase for me while I go get your brother?" It took all of her self control not to sprint to Gohan's room.

Goten glared at the flowers.

Mr. Lotus' flowers were prettier than the flowers Goten picked earlier that morning, a mixture of wild grass, clovers, and one dying rose - - all of which he now had to throw away. There was only one vase. And Chichi wanted to use that vase for Mr. Lotus' flowers.

Before disappearing into the kitchen to dump out his morning's hard work, Goten remembered the guest standing just outside the door. His mother had forgotten to invite him in. With the solemness of a boy who'd just been asked to put his puppy down, Goten mumbled, " Please come in and sit. I'll get you a glass of water."

Gordo Lotus hesitated.

Wasn't his visit supposed to be a happy thing? Filled with uncertainty, Gordo Lotus lifted his briefcase and hugged it close to chest. He took a deep breath and entered the Son house. The kitchen table looked like a good place to wait for his bride.

 **. + . + . + . + .**

"I'm not going out there," Gohan said, digging his fingers into the mattress as he stared at the floor. He could sense Mr. Lotus in the other room with Goten. He was actually suprised anybody would consider him to be their bride. Gohan narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his mother." Does he know I'm not a woman?"

"Of course he does!" Chichi snapped. She walked out of the closet with his blue suit and laid it on the bed next to the wedding dress. She cupped her chin and made the occassional "hmmm" as she considered between the two.

" Everything is going too fast! Can't I meet him next week or next year? "Gohan pleaded. He bitterly pushed the dress onto the floor. There was no way he was wearing that thing again.

"No. We need to pay at least half of your school's tuition before the school year starts." Chichi smiled and held up her finger." As a matter of fact, Mr. Lotus can pay for your high school and college tuition now if you marry him!"

Chichi left him alone to get changed.

He wasted three minutes entertaining the idea of robbing a bank. He could rob a bank if he wanted. Nobody would get hurt, and he'd never get caught. He pushed back that idea and got dressed. He doubted he could live with himself if he did anything as dishonest as robbing a bank.

"Maybe I can use the dragonballs to get out of this mess," He mused out loud.

 **.+.+.+.+.**

The first thing Gohan noticed about Gordo Lotus was his height. The man was half Chichi's height, but still taller than Goten. He was a fat man, too, and probably had to turn sideways to get in through the front door. Gohan was disappointed. He had hoped Gordo Lotus would at least be athletic and interested in martial arts.

Chichi cleared her throat, signaling for Gohan to stop staring. She glanced sharply at the tea pot on the counter, which she prepared for Mr. Lotus' arrival.

Gohan quickly snatched the tea pot, spilling a few drops on the floor as he made his way to the table. He forced himself to smile, remembering that he needed to appear happy, and poured the hot tea into Mr. Lotus' cup.

"I made the tea." He said. To his ears it sounded like an blatant lie." I hope you like it. "

Mr. Lotus nodded. He tossed two sugar cubes into the tea, stirred it with his spoon, then took a small sip. " Very good," He complimented, setting the cup down. " Could we possibly go somewhere more...private...to talk?"

Gohan blinked, taking in the request and the man's appearance. Mr. Lotus was sweating profusely, and kept dabbing at his forehead and neck with an embroidered cloth he had with him. Chichi was obviously making the man uncomfortable, she had that affect on people. Goten hadn't said a word, either. The little boy sat mournfully in his chair, eyes downcast and lips set in a straight line.

"Yeah sure. We can take a walk."

Mr. Lotus chewed his lower lip at the suggestion of a walk. A moment later he nodded. There were no better alternatives." Yes. A walk will be fine."

 **. + . + . + . + .**

Gordo Lotus looked over his shoulder once they were far enough away from the house to barely make out Chichi's face from the window. He got straight to business.

"Look, kid, i've done this mail order bride thing before. Bought all five of my wives through the agency, and I wasn't disappointed." Mr. Lotus smiled a cat's smile." I didn't disappoint them, either. If you know what I mean."

Gohan's eyebrows rose to meet his widow's peek. He actually had no idea what Mr. Lotus meant. Not a clue. " You have five wives? That's amazing. Do you really need me if you have five already?"

"I _had_ fives wives," Mr. Lotus grumbled, setting his briefcase on the grass next to his leg." One fell in love with another man and left me. The other four were all stolen by Ichiro, the CEO of my rival company. Literally."

Gohan listened as Mr. Lotus talked about his past wives.

His second wife Anna had left their mansion to buy him a doughnut, only to be bribed with a car full of cash by Ichiro once she made it to the store.

His third wife Lily was abducted in broad daylight on the streets of West City. There were a few frantic phone calls and a ransom, but two days later Lily called and said she'd fallen in love with Ichiro. He'd bought her a very large diamond ring, and she couldn't refuse.

Mr. Lotus went on to talk about the other two wives. All of them were ambushed or easilly abducted because they were so small, but since Ichiro was a richer, younger, more handsome man . . . that was okay. They forgave him. And married him.

"When I saw your pictures I knew I needed to buy you. I mean, look at those muscles! There's no way Ichiro could steal you from me." Mr. Lotus laughed." I bet you'd break his nose before Ichiro could lay a hand on you."

Gohan grinned.

"If you married me, son, you wont regret if. You'd have it made. Anything you want I'd buy for you. " Mr. Lotus held up his hands as if he were holding small bumper stickers or billboards." I can see all the headlines now. 'Rich CEO Marries Mail Order Bride, But The Bride's A Man?!' People would love it. Same sex marriages are becoming more popular now, my company would benefit greatly with our marriage. And Ichiro will die knowing I have something he can never steal from me."

Gohan crossed his arms and nodded. Everything made sense to him. It sounded like a good business deal. He also felt bad for Mr. Lotus and his rivalry with Ichiro. What kind of wife leaves her husband for a richer husband? Gohan could never see his mom doing that, and his dad had no money when he was alive!

If Gohan became Gordo Lotus' wife, it wouldn't be forever. He'd find Mr. Lotus a good wife, one that would marry the man for love and not money, and Gohan would go on to fulfill his mother's dreams for him.

"Whaddya say? kid" Gordo Lotus unlatched the briefcase, exposing the stacks of cash piled on top of each other. If Chichi saw it, Gohan knew she'd faint. " Will you marry me?"

At that moment, a flying bus with wings landed near his home. Its loud droning engine and beeping horn drowned out Gohan's "yes."

The driver stuck his head out the window with a megaphone in his hand. He spoke into it, his voice amplified.

"SON GOHAN PLEASE COME OUT IMMEDIATELY! MR. SATAN HAS REQUESTED AN AUDIENCE WITH ALL MAIL ORDER BRIDES. WE ARE TAKING YOU TO HEADQUARTERS. "

Like a mad woman, Chichi ran out of the house, her aura glowing powerfully red as she charged at Gohan. Goten ran behind her while awkardly trying to hold the flower boquet and wedding dress, which almost tripped him.

Before he had time to process what was happenning, Chichi had snared him by the arm and was dragging him toward the bus. He looked out the window one last time at Gordo Lotus as the bus flew into the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed! *blows kisses***

* * *

The bus was filled with women of different races and ages. From what Gohan saw, the youngest girl looked to be thirteen, maybe twelve, and she was sitting quietly beside her grandmother in the seat across from theirs. Unlike the other women, she didn't narrow her eyes or curl her lip in a snarl. Of course not. The girl's ignornace was evident on her face. She didn't know that Hercule Satan was the jackpot of all potential suitors, nor did she awknowledge Gohan as her rival.

"Do you want one?" The girl asked, scooting to the edge of the seat and holding out a small box of candy. Her mother pulled her close and hurriedly draped a sheer red cloth over the girl's head. The cloth was so long that it covered her entire body.

 _'Wrapped like a present,'_ Gohan thought bitterly, glancing at the wedding dress in his mother's lap.

The girl let out a defeated sigh. She didn't move or look in Gohan's direction, and the glare her mother shot at Gohan told him to do the same. They were rivals, after all.

 **. + . + . + . + .**

At headquarters, the brides were instructed to fill one giant room.

Some of the prettier ladies got to stand on pedestals so Hercule would not overlook them when he arrived. Gohan was not one of those lucky ladies, and he quickly grew uncomfortable with the bride he was facing off. She couldn't stop laughing at the sight of him in a wedding dress while his mom fussed with his bouquet.

"Can we forget about my education and go home?" Gohan hissed." I'm the only man here. Mr. Satan isn't going to pick me."

"You're not the only man," Goten said, jumping out from under another bride's long wedding dress. Maybe it was because he was an innocnet little boy, but none of them screamed or called him a pervert. Most likely, they were afraid of Chichi.

"What did I tell you about personal space?" Chichi scolded. She snared Goten's wrist and pulled him forward, delivering two stinging hits to his bottom." How would you like it if I pulled down your pants and showed everyone your underwear since you can't stop peeking at theirs?"

Tears welled up in Goten's eyes, and he sniffed." No. I'll be good. I'm sorry."

Sweat beaded down Gohan's forehead. Chichi hadn't heard him, and he wasn't going to bring up the option of them leaving again.

"Mr. Satan will be here in five minutes!" The manager yelled, clapping his hands to hurry everyone along. Some brides were still applying makeup or putting on their gowns. For Gohan, he was getting a pep talk.

"Remember not to slouch," Chichi said, waving her finger in the air.

Gohan pulled back his shoulders and stood tall." Right."

"Hold your bouquet near your chest. It looks nicer."

Gohan noticed he was strangling his boquet with his left hand and it was pointed to the floor. He swung his bouquet up to his chest, let out a breath to relax, and nodded." Okay, got it."

"If Mr. Satan looks you in the face, don't glare at him! Blink twice, smile, and shly turn your head to the side like this."

"MOM!" Gohan pleaded. He couldn't take much more. He just wanted Mr. Satan to come and choose a bride, so he could go home and study. Yeah, he actually wanted to study for once in his life. "Mr. Satan will be here soon. You and Goten should go stand by the wall over there."

"Alright," She nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist as she hugged him. Goten stood sandwiched between them, hugging Gohan's leg.

"It's okay. Everything's going to work out somehow,"Gohan whispered into his mother' s hair. _' I'll think of something.'_

Footsteps and loud, flamboyant laughter could be heard from the hall. The reality that one of them was destined to become _the_ Mr. Satan's bride hit everyone all at once.

Mr. Satan swung the door open and walked into the room, and Gohan listened as the brides sucked in a deep breath. . . and held it.


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan's eyes darted nervously around the room. None of the brides were moving, and some were barely breathing. The second Mr. Satan burst through the door, everyone had turned into maniqquins with crazy smiles frozen in place.

Inhaling a deep breath of air, Gohan followed their example and froze his body, keeping the bouquet locked at his chest. Chichi had told him to smile, but the best he could do was bite his lips into a thin line. He couldn't control the beads of sweat dripping down his body.

"Wow!" Mr. Satan exclaimed, his eyes glistening upon seeing the beautiful brides filling the room. " Would you look at that Videl! Forget having one wife. I should go home with all of them!" He procceeded to go into a fit of laughter, but the manager, and the girl called Videl didn't find his words funny.

Videl crossed her arms and walked ahead of Mr. Satan, eyeing each bride with unmasked hatred.

The manager looked down at the cliboard in his hand and cleared his throat." As you can see, there are hundreds of brides to choose from. It would take too much of your time for me to list off details about every single bride. If you see one you're interested in then please let me know."

Mr. Satan nodded." Oh, of course."

Right away, Mr. Satan spotted the curves of a sexy bride in a tight dress and quickly begged for details about her.

 _'Please don't notice me, please don't notice me...'_ Gohan recited in his head as Videl walked closer to where he was standing. She was short, not much taller than his mother, but her blue eyes were frightening. Threatening. He felt sorry for the unlucky bride destined to have Videl for a daughter-in-law.

Of course, as luck would have it, Gohan didn't go unnoticed. He was a tall man wearing his mother's hand me down weadding dress. He was the most noticable person in the room.

Videl stood in front of him, her hatred wavering as she took in his appearance, sizing him up from his boots to the wedding veil on his head. Gohan mentally braced himself for the mocking laughter to come.

"Dad, come here a sec."

Mr. Satan brightened when he heard his daughter's voice. He ran to his daughter's side with surprising speed." Yes darling? Did you find someone you like? Is she beautiful?"

"Look." She pointed at Gohan.

Mr. Satan's eyes bulged." OH MY GOD! That's got to be the ugliest woman i've ever seen! What the heck happened to her? Was she in some kind of accident?"

 _' I really don't like this guy,'_ Gohan decided.

"No sir. She is not a woman." The manager said simply. He gestured at the rest of the brides with his arm." We have plenty of beautiful ladyboys for you to choose from. This one isn't our most feminine."

"Wait. Are you telling me that some of these women are men?"

"Yes. You told me to gather all of the brides we have at headquarters." The manager narrowed his eyes." Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing's wrong." Mr. Satan coughed." But, uh, you will tell me which ones are men, wont ya?"

The manager nodded." Yes. That wont be a problem. The bride you were looking at earlier was a man."

To Gohan's relief, Mr. Satan decided that Gohan wasn't the one for him, and moved onto the next brides with the manager following behind him. Videl lingered on Gohan a moment longer. Suprisingly, she smiled at him.

 **.+.+.+.+.+.**

Mr. Satan found many attractive brides, but each time he asked for Videl's opinion, she had nothing nice to say. She only saw their flaws:

"She's too fat."

"2 million zeni? Who would pay that much for her?"

"One eye is bigger than the other."

"Forget a divorce. She's so skinny she'll blow away in the wind."

"Come on Dad, even I can tell that that's a man." At this, the manager double checked his clipboard, read the details, and shrugged at Mr. Satan. Meanwhile, Gohan was getting angry with every remark Videl made about the brides. He wasn't sure he could stand by and listen much longer.

Videl noticed the girl wearing the sheer red cloth over her body. The girl's mother gave two quick bows, thankful that Videl would even look at her daughter while knowing that Videl was most likely preparing to unleash a wave of insults.

This was it. This was the one person Gohan wouldn't let Videl insult. The girl was too young and too kind to be treated badly. _' Just keep walking Videl.'_

Videl leaned in, trying her best to see the young face behind the cloth. The girl looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with Mr. Satan's intimidating daughter.

"She's shy," The mother apologized, forcing the girl to look up by grabbing her chin.

"She's very pretty," Videl complimented, patting the girl on the head, suprising the mother and Gohan with her kindness." Someday you will make a beautiful bride when you're older. Stay in school, kid."

Mr. Satan picked out two more brides, but they didn't meet Videl's high standards. Finally, Mr. Satan couldn't take much more.

"None of these women will ever be your mother!" He shouted, running a hand through his poofy, curly hair." I asked if you'd be okay with me marrying another woman, and you said yes. Why are you being so difficult?"

Hot tears streamed down Videl's face. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stayed stubbornly silent. She would not give him an apology.

"How can you sentence me to a life of loneliness when your mother gets to sleep with any guy she wants? Huh? How's that fair to me?" Mr. Satan grabbed the manager's clipboard and thrusted it down on his knee, breaking the board to pieces." I saved the whole damn world! I deserve to be happy!"

Mr. Satan looked around the room, spotting a beautiful bride on a pedestal. She had long silky black hair, clear skin, full lips, plump thighs, and a perky bust. She was also very tall, like a model.

"That one!" Mr. Satan theatrically declared, bending his knees and punching out his fists while extending his fingers." She's it! That's my bride."

The bride let out a shrill scream like she'd just won the lottery and fanned at her face. The rest of the brides came out of their mannequin state. They would feel the disappointment later, but for now they good naturedly applauded Mr. Satan's decision.

Mr. Satan ordered the manager to fly his bride to his mansion later. With a final flick of his cape, Mr. Satan stomped out of the room and away from Videl.

Videl's arms and legs trembled with rage.

She growled like an animal, glaring at the hallway Mr. Satan disappeared into. The manager, and the brides closest to her took a hesitant step back as if expecting her to combust.

"He promised I could choose his next bride..." Videl grumbled between growls." He said my opion was important to him!" With effort, Videl lifted her trembling arm, extended it, and relaxed her fist. She was pointing at Gohan." You!"

Gohan blinked. He looked around him. Was Videl really talking to him?

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!"

Gohan gulped. He pointed at himself." Me?"

Videl nodded. Gohan had no idea what Videl wanted with him, but the manager seemed to. He swooped in on her with a brand new clipboard in his hand and whispered into her ear. Gohan heard his bride price being mentioned.

"I can pay for it. No problem." Videl nodded.

The manager bit his lip and glanced at the hall Mr. Satan had disappeared into.

Gohan could sense that Mr. Satan was far away from the building, probably flying in a copter back to his mansion.

Again, the manager talked lowly into Videl's ear.

"I'm seventeen. I'm old enough." She answered.

"Okay," The manager shrugged. He pointed to the papers on his clipboard. " Please sign here, here, and initial here."

Gohan's stomach tightened. Earlier, his only wish was for this tiring ordeal to be over with so he could go home, but it looked like he'd never feel the comforts of home again.

The manager directed his attention at Gohan. He handed him his clipboard." Please sign here Mr. Son. I'll need your initals too."

"What's going on?" Chichi demanded, holding a sleeping Goten. His mouth was open, and there was a small dot of drool on Chichi's shoulder. Gohan couldn't help but smile. He was going to miss his mom and brother a lot.

Videl charged out of the room, pretending not to have noticed Chichi.

The manager smiled. " Today is your lucky day ma'am. Today all of your wishes have been answered."

Chichi's eyes brightened and she looked at Gohan.

Gohan signed the papers and handed them back to the manager.

"I'm married to Videl Satan. The richest teenager in the world." Gohan said in disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone who's followed, reviewed and favorited! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I had back to back essays to write, and I kept getting sick. I'm on winter break now so expect to see more updates ;)**

* * *

Videl allowed Gohan some time to say goodbye to his mother. He opted not to wake his younger brother. Saying goodbye to Goten - whom looked too much like their father - would only have him leave the building in tears.

"Call me when you're settled," Chichi made him promise. Since Goten was clinging to her like a Koala in a tree, she couldn't give Gohan a hug. Instead, she squeezed Gohan's arm and gave him a warm smile. She even had the decency to cry a little, and that helped Gohan forgive her. She was only forcing him into marriage to better his future.

"I love you Mom."

The manager's cell phone rang.

Gohan and Chichi waited expectantly.

"Yes, I'll let him know. " The manager said. He straightened his tie and cleared his throat." Your wife is waiting for you in the chopper. She says she's ready to go now."

Gohan put his palm on Goten's back. The young boy was still soundly asleep, unaware that his big brother would no longer be living in their house.

"You have the room all to yourself now, little bro," Gohan laughed to keep things light." Take good care of Mom for me."

.+.+.+.+.+.

With a heavy heart, Gohan sat quietly in the passenger seat as Videl flew the chopper. For most of the ride she said nothing to him, only grumbling to herself about how big a liar her Dad was. It wasn't until she yelled at an airplane that almost crashed into them that Gohan thought she shouldn't be driving anything while she was angry.

"Maybe we should land and take the bus," Gohan suggested. Videl shot him a glare from the corner of her eye, and he hastily waved his hands." No, no. I don't mean you're a bad driver or anything. It's just, I've never seen Satan City and what better way to see the city than from a bus?"

"You can see the entire city just fine from a chopper," Videl dryly replied.

 _'She's right. I'm so stupid!'_ Gohan berated himself. He nervously fidgited with his hands, trying his best to think of a polite way to tell Videl that she was a scary pilot. He couldn't come up with anything. There were no right words for his situation.

Videl turned her attention to Gohan. " Do you have anything else to wear besides that ugly dress?"

Gohan shook his head. He'd forgotten the clothes he wore earlier that day at the Mail Order Bride Headquarters. Everything else he owned was back at home.

"I'll land on the roof of Satan City Mall. We'll buy you some new clothes and get something to eat. Sound good?"

"Yeah! Sounds great!" Gohan enthused. He could think of nothing better than to eat away his depressed mood with delicious, warm food.

.+.+.+.+.

\- 6 hours later -

Mr. Satan paced up and down the long hall, anxiously waiting for Videl to come through the front door. "She's late." Mr. Satan noted. The clock on the wall read half past ten." Where on Earth could she be?"

An old, tired butler pushed open the servant's door from the kitchen, holding a tray of drinks in one hand, with a white towel draped over his arm. His eyebrows arched. He'd felt the door hit something when he pushed it open.

"I'm sorry, sir," The butler said, stepping over Mr. Satan's body. The champ had both hands pressed against his bloody nose." Should I send someone to get you the first aid kit?"

Mr. Satan slowly rose to his feet. "No that wont be necessary. Carry on."

"Oh, I just remembered. Your bride wanted me to tell you she's enjoying the pool. She'd like for you to join her."

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute, right after Videl gets home." Mr. Satan said. He marched back to the front door and waited in front of it. _' I could be swimming with a beautiful woman in a bikin right now. Boy, Videl doesn't know how much trouble she's in! She's grounded for a week! No, make that two weeks! No dessert. No friends. No anything fun!'_

Yellow lights from Videl's chopper shined through the window as she landed. Mr. Satan puffed out his chest and stood tall. He furrowed his brows and breathed through out his nose. Videl punched in her house code on the keypad, and the door clicked open.

"Do you have any idea what time it is young lady!" Mr. Satan shouted, not noticing the much taller boy standing with shopping bags behind her. Videl rolled her eyes. Mr. Satan thrusted his finger in front of her face." As long as you live in my house you'll obey my rules. I'm the parent, you're the child. I tell you what to do and you listen, got it?"

"Whatever," Videl sighed. She started up the stairs, snapping her fingers as if commanding a dog." Gohan, this way."

"Right," Gohan quickly ran to catch up with her, avoiding looking in Mr. Satan's direction.

Mr. Satan's jaw dropped." is THAT a boy?" Was she seriously taking a boy upstairs to her room right in front of him?!

Videl looked down at her Dad from the railing." Yeah, duh."

"You know the rules," Mr. Satan growled," You can't have a boyfriend unless he defeats me in a fight."

Videl smiled. In the sweetest voice she could muster, said what no father wants to hear from his teenage daughter.

" Oh, but Daddy he's not my boyfriend. . .He's my husband."


	7. Chapter 7

**My writing isn't so good anymore. I've gone rusty. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy the chapter anyway**

. . . . . . .

"Errm. Whaaa. Oh, uh," Mr. Satan babbled. He was so furious his mind had become a jumbled mess, and none of his words came out right. Finally, he managed to yell," GET BACK HERE VIDEL!" There was no way he was letting her disappear upstairs with her husband to be alone.

Videl trudged halfway down the stairs. She folded her arms and scoffed." What?"

Hercule ordered Videl to show him proof of her marriage. She took the marriage certificate out of her pocket and unfolded it." Here's your proof. As of today you have a son-in-law, a Mr. Gohan Satan."

"He took MY last name?" Hercule bristled. It took a lot of restraint not to tear the marriage certificate in half. " Taking my daughter wasn't enough for him? He's got to take my last name, too?"

Gohan shrank under Hercule's intimidating stare. He felt so awkward. Why were they talking about him as if he weren't standing in the exact same room?

" It's my last name too, Dad," Videl reminded him." Besides, why should I be the one to change my last name if I'm the one who bought him?"

Hercule nodded." You make a good point. Our last name is worth over 1.5 billion zeni. You'd be crazy not to keep your name. I'm proud of you sweetheart."

It occurred to Gohan that Videl probably didn't know his last name. It was surprising she actually took the time to memorize his first name.

 _This is ridiculous! They could talk about me all night if I let them._ Gohan timidly held up the shopping bags he had slipped on each arm like curtain rings. There were over a dozen of them. " Um, where should I put these. . ."

"He's so weak, Dad," Videl commented. She knew how much her Dad wanted her to marry a boy stronger than him. It was satisfying to see him look so disappointed." Of course, I'll divorce him if you promise to divorce that bimbo you want me to call Mom."

Hercule suddenly remembered that the said bimbo was in a soaking wet bikini somewhere in the mansion, and she was waiting for him.

"He stays in the guest room tonight." Hercule said, practically throwing the certificate on Videl's face as he sped down the hallway in search of his voluptuous bride.

. **+.+.+.+.**

Hercule stopped running when he neared the indoor swimming pool. "Sorry to keep you waiting sweetheart…."

His shoulders slumped as he walked closer to the water. There were small puddles beside the pool and empty martinis sat beside one of the wooden lounge chairs. His beautiful bride was nowhere in sight.

"Uh, where'd you go?" His voice echoed in the empty room. If he didn't any know better, he'd think his beautiful bride was avoiding him.

 **.+.+.+.+.**

Videl kicked open the door to one of the bedrooms in the mansion.

"You can sleep here tonight."

Gohan quickly bowed his head and entered the room. It wasn't as grand and extravagant as he imagined. It was a simple room without windows, with a single bed, a dim lamp, a desk, and a small closet to hold all his new clothes. He set the bags on the floor by the foot of his bed and turned back to face Videl.

"Thank you for letting me –"

"Whatever. Just get some sleep," Videl snorted, still visibly upset that her father had married a woman she didn't approve of, and turned on her heel back in the direction they came.

Gohan stood in silence for a moment. His new wife and father-in-law had quite a temper. Did they always fight like cats and dogs?

He closed the door and proceeded to take off all his clothes except for his boxers, and slid beneath the covers of his new bed. He closed his eyes.

 _Gohan laughed as he put Goten in a headlock. His younger brother giggled, easily sliding out of the headlock and retaliating by hitting him in the face with a pillow. Gohan winced, pretending that it hurt._

 _Chichi knocked on the door._

 _"Come in," Gohan and Goten shouted._

 _Chichi came into the room with a basket of clean clothes in her arms. "Don't forget to brush your teeth boys."_

 _"Okay, mom." Goten jumped off Gohan's bed and ran out of the room. Gohan chased after him, looking over his shoulder as he left the bedroom. Chichi smiled back at him._

 _At Goten's age, everything he did was a race or a game, and brushing his teeth was no different. That was okay. Goten's childlike nature always rejuvenated Gohan after a day's worth of studying._

 _"I'm going to finish before you!" Goten declared, squeezing too much toothpaste onto his toothbrush._

 _Gohan put the toothpaste on his toothbrush, but a wave of overwhelming sadness fell over him. He didn't brush his teeth. Instead, he watched Goten brush his teeth and thought," We will never be able to brush our teeth together, again. "_

Gohan opened his eyes, startled that he had fallen asleep without realizing it. He slowly became aware of three things.

One: The light was on. If he was still living with his mother, she would've had a fit.

Two: There was a woman cuddling up next to him. He specifically remembered going to bed alone.

Three: The woman's breath stank of alcohol.

Gohan's entire body seemed to turn to ice as he became fully awake and recognized the woman in his bed.

"Videl? What are you doing?" Gohan squeaked.

"Hmmmm? " Videl rubbed her closed eyes, yawned, and stretched her leg, unintentionally brushing her knee over Gohan's boxers.

His mouth went dry, and suddenly his body felt very hot and uncomfortable.

"Oh boy."


	8. Chapter 8

Gohan stayed, unmoving, in his bed with Videl cuddled up next to him for an hour. His heavy breathing was evident that he wasn't comfortable with this new sleeping arrangement. It wasn't the same as sleeping with his kid brother, whom would've tossed and turned all night long, kicking Gohan in the ribs every few hours. Videl slept peacefully, and she looked kind of cute when she wasn't yelling or glaring at someone.

Gohan shut his eyes.

"Go to sleep!" He told himself, but there was just no way he could forget about Videl, whose soft cheek was pressed against his bare chest. It didn't help that her leg was still stretched across his boxers, which sometimes rubbed up against him when she stirred a little in her sleep.

Gohan opened his eyes, allowing his curious gaze to roam over Videl's body, which still had a feminine shape despite the long T shirt and spandex shorts she wore.

His gaze lingered a little longer on her spandex shorts. He decided he liked the round curve the shorts gave her bottom. He had half a mind to reach out and cup her. . .

"No! I need to sleep somewhere else tonight!" Gohan shook his head, knowing with regret that it was the right thing to do. He carefully lifted Videl's head off his chest as he got up. The mansion had a lot of bedrooms, but it seemed impolite to choose one without Videl's permission. Taking the pillow with him, Gohan decided to sleep out in the hallway for the night.

He didn't expect to see a crowd of young female maids giggling and pointing at his boxers when he woke up that morning, but that's exactly what happened.

 **.+.+.+.+.**

"Good morning," Gohan greeted, turning away from the stove with a metal whisk and large bowl in his hands. He didn't actually know how to cook, but one of the older maids took pity on him, and was showing him how to mix pancake batter. Somehow, he'd splashed most of it on his face and apron.

Videl paused in the doorway. Her eyes were red and partially shut, and her hair looked super messy. Gohan wondered if he had dreamt of her feminine shape the night before. There was nothing feminine about her in that moment.

"You really like girly things, don't you?" Videl said in a raspy voice. Maybe it was the affects of drinking too much last night, but Videl didn't seem to be her usual feisty self. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she stiffly walked to the fridge. The maid teaching Gohan how to cook hurried to get Videl a glass from the top cupboard.

"I don't think cooking is girly. Everyone has to cook to eat," Gohan responded. Now that she mentioned it, his apron did look like it was made for a woman. It was pink with frilly straps and was cut into the curvy silhouette of a woman. Still, he didn't want his clothes to get messy, so he kept the apron on." I was surprised you came to my room last night."

Videl grunted. She thirstily drank a full glass of lemonade, handed the empty glass to the old maid, and left the kitchen. She wasn't going to discuss her behavior last night.

"Miss Videl gets into her father's liquor when she's having a hard time," The old maid explained. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Videl had left the room. Gohan could sense that Videl was heading upstairs, most likely to her bedroom to get ready for school." She sometimes crawls into bed with me when she's drunk, or she goes to another servant's bed." The old maid patted Gohan's hand." I feel so sorry for you. Miss Videl put you in the servant's bedroom instead of the guest room for a reason, she must not think of you as more than a tool she can use. Once Mr. Satan accepts you as his son-in-law, you'll be of no use to her anymore."

The old maid started to crack open eggs and threw strips of bacon onto the stove. She ordered Gohan to butter the toast, since it was the easiest thing she could assign to him, but It was hard to focus on the toast.

How long would it take for Mr. Satan to like Gohan? He needed Videl to help him get through high school. His mom and the mail order bride agency has taken his bride price money. Surely his mom had wired most of the money to his new high school, which would only cover part of his tuition.

He needed to stay married to Videl for at least four years. He needed her money.

And now, it seemed like he needed to make sure Mr. Satan hated him for four years, too.

"Ah, you burnt the toast!" The old maid cried out, shoving Gohan out of the way." Why did you change the setting? Just put the bread in and take the bread out. That's all you had to do!"

"Oh," Gohan blinked." I'm sorry. Do you need fish? I can cook great fish over an open fire. My Dad and I used to –"

"No, no, no. Miss Videl hates fish. Just stand in that corner and try not to move."

 **.+.+.+.+.**

It was hard for Gohan to enjoy breakfast. One plate of food wasn't nearly enough to sate his appetite. The old maid, Dusty, had slapped the back of his hand when he tried cracking open more eggs." _Aiya!_ Cooking more than two plates of food would be a waste."

In one miserable bite breakfast was over.

Gohan walked Videl to the front gate of the mansion. He peeked back once, sensing that Mr. Satan was dodging from rose bush to rose bush as he followed them. Surprisingly, Videl could sense him too.

Videl rolled her eyes." Oh, great. Now he cares about me. He didn't care about me last night when he was with his bimbo."

"Maybe she's a nice person. You should give her a chance," Gohan suggested, laughing nervously once Videl narrowed her eyes in on him. He decided to change the topic. He didn't like speaking badly about people." Hey, so what should I do while you're gone?" He hoped he could take the day to visit his mom and Goten, and maybe even retrieve some of his old stuff.

Mr. Satan sprang out from behind the nearest rose bush, seizing the opportunity he'd been waiting for.

"Don't worry about him, Videl. I'll spend the day with him!" Mr. Satan said. He threw his right arm over Gohan's shoulders and pulled him close to his body as if they were close friends. Only Gohan could feel his tight, rigid muscles and suspected that becoming friends was the last thing Mr. Satan wanted.

Videl looked skeptical. " You would rather spend the day with my wimpy husband instead of your new wife?"

"Well, I can't really find her at the moment," Mr. Satan mumbled, mentioning the possibility of sending a search party into the mansion under his breath." But that's beside the point. He's your husband now. He and I should learn to get along. Maybe I can take him under my wing and toughen him up a bit."

His mother had often said that it was impossible for anyone to hate him, but had he really won over Mr. Satan so easily? Did it mean his marriage to Videl would end before his first day of school? Gohan could do nothing but give Videl a blank look. His fate was in her hands.

"I guess you're spending the day with my Dad," Videl decided. She took Gohan's hands in hers and stepped closer, standing on the tips of her shoes to shorten their height gap. For a heart pounding second, Gohan feared she was going to kiss him. "Cook my favorite meal for me, okay? I've never had a boy cook for me before."

Her voice sounded so genuinely sweet that Gohan wouldn't have been able to say no if he wanted to.

"Okay." He nodded. He watched Videl get into her chopper and fly off in the direction of Orange Star High School. It was only then that he realized he didn't know what her favorite food was. Luckily for him, he was spending the day with her Dad. And who knew Videl better than her Dad?

 **.+.+.+.+.**

"AH, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Mr. Satan laughed as they flew over the ocean. He laughed more like a super villain instead of a regular man enjoying a joke, but Gohan decided he'd heard worse and didn't question it. They both stared ahead through the giant window while an old servant piloted the craft.

Eventually, the never-ending sight of the blue water and fluffy white clouds became boring.

"How much longer until we get to the island?"

Gohan would've preferred to ride on Nimbus or fly there. Sitting and waiting was just too boring.

"Soon my boy," Mr. Satan purred, stroking his mustache." We'll be there soon."

It seemed weird that they had to fly to a desolate island just to gather the ingredients for Videl's favorite meal, but Mr. Satan insisted these ingredients couldn't be found at the nearest market. What these ingredients were, exactly, Mr. Satan wouldn't say.

"You'll know when you see it," He insisted, opening the door once they landed on the island. He gestured for Gohan to step out of the aircraft first.

Gohan walked a short distance from the air craft. He looked around him. It appeared to be a regular island. It had trees, grass, dirt, rocks, and a few flowers. Nothing really stuck out to him. Were there wild mushrooms or ripe berries that he needed to search for?

Just as he turned to call back to Mr. Satan, the air craft rose from the island and it's engine roared as it blasted away.

Gohan was alone.

* * *

 **Will Gohan learn to cook? Will _I_ stop burning my customers bacon? Will Mr. Satan's wife turn up? **

**Find out next chapter, maybe.**

 **:)**


	9. Chapter 9

7/25/17

 **It's been a while since my last update. Sorry. I haven't felt '** _ **happy'**_ **in months.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! I enjoyed them!**

* * *

The ocean felt cool and refreshing, but best of all it had an abundance of fish. Gohan dove underwater and took his time singling out the biggest fish for him to catch. He hadn't gotten enough to eat at breakfast and needed to make up for it. Besides, he still had plenty of time before he needed to get back to the mansion to cook for Videl.

Gohan latched onto a fish big enough to feed twenty people and shot out of the water, dropping the fish on shore. It flopped around on the grass for a few minutes before going still.

"It's too bad Videl doesn't like fish," Gohan laughed." Fishing is a lot of fun." He stared off into the horizon where Mr. Satan had flown away. The sky and glistening ocean were a beautiful blue. Gohan chuckled. It was obvious that Mr. Satan wasn't going to have a sudden change of heart and come back for him.

"I guess he still doesn't like me. "

It didn't bother Gohan that his father-in-law couldn't stand to look at him, nor stand the thought of living in a giant mansion together. Videl had only married him for the sole purpose of annoying her dad. Gohan had only married Videl because his mother made him. His bride price had paid off most of their debt, but he still needed Videl's money to pay for his schooling.

Gohan speared the fish with a sharpened tree branch and cooked it over an open fire. Once his belly was full, he set to work gathering berries, coconuts, and other fruits from the island. Soon, Gohan had gathered enough food to feed his new family and the servants that worked in the mansion.

 **. + . + . + . + .**

The butler watched Mr. Satan with a disapproving scowl.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha. Yeah! I did it!" Mr. Satan gloated, punching the air." I didn't think he'd fall into my trap so easily, but I'm not complaining. Now my little girl, my new wife and myself can become the perfect family. Mr. Wong….bring out the champagne! I need to celebrate this moment!"

The butler – Mr. Wong – switched the air craft over to auto pilot. " I'm very disappointed in you, sir."

Mr. Satan stopped laughing. His butler had never spoken to him with such blatant disrespect before.

Mr. Wong decided to take advantage or Mr. Satan's surprise before the hero of earth could go off on an enraged tangent. " You left that poor, innocent, young man stranded on an island without any food or water. He could die," he said as he filled Mr. Satan's glass full of champagne.

"Oh…well, I think there's a city or two somewhere on that island," Mr. Satan coughed." Someone will help him."

"Tsk. Are you forgetting how dumb he was to fall into your trap? You honestly think he'd have the sense to look for help?" Mr. Wong shook his head." I bet that poor boy is waiting for you to return. I'm deeply disappointed in your actions today. No father should ever be this cruel to his son in law."

For a few seconds, Mr. Satan felt like a small child being scolded. He quickly shrugged off Mr. Wong's words and chugged down his champagne.

"Who are you to lecture me – the savior of Earth? That boy obviously doesn't love my Videl. He married her for money. He was using her!" Mr. Satan smashed his glass onto the floor. He stood proudly and stared out the giant window of the air craft, watching the ocean blur beneath them." As a father, I did what I had to do to protect my daughter. Now, drive faster. I need to pack that boy's stuff and make it look like he left on his own."

" _I'm sorry we didn't return for you, young master."_ Mr. Wong thought with remorse. He pushed his concern for Gohan aside, remembering his role as the butler. He bowed his head." Yes, sir. I'll have us home before sunset."

Unbeknownst to them, Gohan was flying directly above the air craft, carrying a pile of fresh fruits, fish, and a giant dead beast on his back. He smiled down at the air craft as it started to pick up speed.

"I wonder if I can beat them home?" Gohan smiled, waving down at the air craft.

 **. + . + . + . + .**

True to his word, Mr. Wong had them back in Satan City half an hour before sunset. Instead of going directly home, Mr. Satan ordered Mr. Wong to buy Videl's favorite food.

"But, sir, I don't know what her favorite food is."

Mr. Satan thought for a moment." Buy her pizza. Everybody loves pizza."

"What kind should I get sir?"

" HOW THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW?" Mr. Satan roared. " BUY EVERYTHING THEY HAVE!"

"Yes, sir." Mr. Wong mumbled, respectfully bowing before leaving the air craft to buy pizza.

Mr. Satan crumpled the paper on his lap, throwing it into the wastebasket with the others. Writing a mean goodbye note was hard. "One more time," Mr. Satan said, pressing his pencil onto a fresh sheet of paper. " Dear Videl, you are very ugly, I couldn't stand to look at you anymore so I . . ."

Mr. Satan released a growl and furiously erased what he had written _. " No, that's too mean. She'll cry for days if she reads a note like this. It's clearly not true."_ Mr. Satan gulped and tried writing again.

" Dear Videl, you are too good for me. I don't deserve a wife as sweet as you, and I definitely don't deserve to be the son in law of THE Great Mr. Satan. I've gone back to my family wherever I came from, yours truly. . ." Mr. Satan paused. He couldn't remember Gohan's name." your ex-husband ( the wimpy-looking guy)."

Mr. Satan stared proudly at his work. He couldn't wait to get home and place the note on Videl's pillow. If he was lucky, Videl would come crying to him for comfort. After all, nobody knew the pain of a spouse walking out better than he did.

 **. + . + . +. + .**

Dusty, the housekeeper/chef, helped Gohan prepare, cook, and arrange some of the food he'd brought back. The kitchen was filled with platters of fruit, some of which had been carved to look like flowers and stars. The long dining table was filled with these platters, along with the fresh meat of the beast Gohan had killed which was at the center of the table.

"Is it alright if I save the fish in the freezer for lunch tomorrow?" Gohan asked.

Dusty laughed." You are the young master of this house. You don't need to ask me for permission."

"Oh, right." Gohan chuckled. " I brought back a lot food. There's plenty for you and the other workers to eat."

"Thank you. " Dusty bowed, then glanced at the time on the microwave." Miss Videl will be home any minute."

"Do you think she'll like the food I picked? I don't know if any of it is her favorite."

"I'm sure she'll love it. Go sit at the table. She'll be here to join you soon."

Gohan chose a seat in the middle of the table. His stomach growled, wanting so badly to taste the freshly cooked meat and juicy fruits. Gohan patted his stomach." Not yet. We have to wait for Videl."

Mr. Satan stormed into the dining room, the servants carrying pizza boxes behind him. " Hurry, put the food on the table! Videl will be here any second and I . . ." Mr. Satan's eyes bulged as he caught sight of Gohan sitting at the table.

"Hi." Gohan greeted, smiling at his father-in-law.

"But, but, but. . .you were just. . ." Mr. Satan swiveled his head between the direction where the island was and where Gohan sat." And I left. . . You shouldn't. . . BOY! what kind of trick are you trying to pull on me?" Mr. Satan pointed a trembling finger at Gohan." I left you behind on that island! How did you get here so fast?"

Gohan shrugged." I flew here. Just like you did."

Mr. Satan started to call Gohan a liar, but stopped. He narrowed his eyes and his mustache twitched as he spoke." Oh, I get it. You stole a dino cap with one of my air crafts in it!"

"No, I didn't . . ." Gohan started to protest. Mr. Hercule talked over him.

"Clearly I misjudged you. You're sneakier than I thought. Humph. " Mr. Satan threw himself down in one of the chairs at the end of the table. He glared hatefully at Gohan." You fooled me once, you definitely won't fool me twice, boy."

"Um, okay." Gohan shifted uncomfortably in his chair. _What's he talking about? I wasn't trying to fool anybody._ "So, is pizza Videl's favorite food?"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?" Mr. Satan roared, punching the table so hard it bounced an inch off the floor. " Videl has never eaten anything I've bought or cooked for her, but I know she'll choose my pizza over your stupid vegetables!" Mr. Satan threw a chunk of watermelon at Gohan's face." Just shut up and don't talk to me! Just because you weaseled your way into my family doesn't mean I have to like you!"

A beautiful woman wearing a short black dress and pointed heels walked into the dining room. "Darling, where have you been?" She bent down and kissed Mr. Satan on the cheek. "I've been so lonely without you." Gohan recognized the woman as Mr. Satan's new wife.

Mr. Satan's expression softened, and he invited his wife to sit next to him. " We're just waiting for Videl to join us. She'll be here any minute."

"Our first family dinner!" His wife squealed.

Mr. Satan shot Gohan threatening looks, but said nothing more to him as they waited.

Videl never showed up in time to eat dinner like she'd promised.


End file.
